irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Raika
Hidemaru Taiga, otherwise known as 'Raika' in the world of SAO, is a character created by "Cloak of Shades" on Fanfiction.net. He is an Roleplay character that currently resides in the Sword Art Online universe. Appearance Hidemaru Taiga, in real life, is a hard working 28 year old teacher who teaches Anatomy at Hashima highschool. His average build and plain use of clothing don't really make him stand out that much but it's quite contrary when it comes to his eyes as well as his face. His eyes are similar to those of a cat. They're not completely feral like a feline but are slightly slitted like one. They're grey in color and are a little larger than what a human's iris should be. His hair is bleached white mainly due to the traumatic misfortune that befell his family when he was only 8 years old. On most days he can be seen wandering the campus in his suit and tie and while at home he seems to only undress to the point where he is only wearing his khaki pants and his buttom-up shirt. His serious facial expressions as well as lack of any other expressions make him a walking loner. Any person seen near him is usually only there briefly and are seen quickly departing thereafter in the next few minutes at most. In the world of SAO on the otherhand he's known as Raika, the blue robed mage. He's a magician with a large rod in one hand and a large book, also known as a grimoire, in the other. He's a cheerful yet serious companion who still retains most of his attitude and composure in the real world. He's always seen with his weapon and book in hand and is usually training most of the time since he has nothing better to do. His long white hair is tied up into a pony tail and is rarely seen, if ever, down or untied. His eyes are still the same slitted nature as they are in the real world and are still grey in color. His attire in SAO consists of the beginner blue mage robes. The robes themselves are a generic deep blue and white layered attire that covers him down to his knees. His hands are covered, due to the red runes placed on his hands, with a set of black gloves. He wears underneath his robes a pair of plain baggy blue pants that reach down to his ankles. On his feet are a pair of rope sandals which completely envelop his feet. During the dungeon fight on the 9th Floor, Raika sacrifices himself for the good of the group against the tremendously powerful Cerberus, the three-headed demon wolf of mythology. Using God's Judgement, he sacrifices his remaining hitpoints to continue the spell well past what it should have been with his current mana total and destroys the beast into oblivion. As of right now, no one knows what happened to him. They know that the only trace left that Raika ever existed is his sword as well as his notes that he gave to Seya to complete her training of magic. He is still asleep to this day in the hospital. He is one of the few original 300 people that were trapped in their minds after everyone was released and he is the first guinea pig to be manipulated on the mind-controlling program. Personality Raika, when he was first born, was a friendly person. He would always ask questions and try to get to know the people around him and was a nice friend to talk to whenever you needed an ear to listen to your problems. His stout heart and calm mind were his tools to understand people and he enjoyed the people he talked to as he would provide inputs as well as advice about problems even if it wasn't his problem to deal with. He was a kind, yet blunt, soul who didn't hesitate to speak his mind and tell you what he truly thought even if it wasn't what you wanted to hear, but needed to hear. Everything changed during the traumatic event that happened to him when he was eight years old. During this time, when his parents were murdered in front of him, something snapped within him that changed him forever. It was to be expected since anyone who would've had to deal with that at that age would be changed to some degree but for Hidemaru, it was something else entirely. It was almost as if he developed an alternate personality and the old one completely vanished. Instead of being open about his feelings, he closed himself in and refused to talk to anyone. His awkward posture and lack of communication skills from then on put out a bad vibe that no one wanted to be a part of. This personality, combined with continuous interaction with others, gained him a persona around his neighbors that labeled him as an outcast. He was the black sheep, the one that didn't fit in. He was the pariah of his neighborhood and it has followed him since. Fast forwarding to his time now as a teacher, after getting accepted because of his intellect and knowledge of Anatomy as well as history and language, Hidemaru has still persisted in his persona of being an outcast. He's not much of a talker unless it's related to work. His mind is always set on expanding his knowledge and it is an outlet for him to deal with the stresses of life since he can't express himself. The other teachers and coworkers at the school have treated him the same way that his neighbors treated him before: As a black sheep. They don't open up to him, don't try to understand him, don't try to acknowledge him as a coworker... and thus his personality has remained the same. Now, under the new name of Raika, Hidemaru has completely remodeled himself. He made a promise to himself that day when he bought a copy of SAO that he would change himself for the better. He didn't want to be known as an outcast anymore. He wanted to change and as such went to his exact polar opposite as a friendly, outgoing and bluntly speaking person as he was when he was a child. Granted, he's more knowledgeable now and is a respectable person but the bleeding effect of his personality that has haunted him for the past twenty years is starting to take its toll. He isn't sure anymore if he is able to keep up the Façade that he's established in this game much longer. Despite this he trudges forward, hoping to one day better himself not just as a man but as a human being. Background Hidemaru Taiga was only eight years old when his parents were killed. During one late night in his household, Taiga's family house was attacked by robbers. In a mad frenzy to get what they wanted, they went to the master bedroom to get at his mother's jewelry collection which happened to be home to some of the most expensive pieces of jewelry in the greater Nagasaki district. Of course they weren't exactly quiet nor were they subtle in this robbery as Taiga's father, Hidemaru Ryohei, had confronted the two robbers. In an attempt to disarm one of the burglars, Taiga's father was shot in the chest twice. The mother, Hidemaru Sakura, screamed in terror as she saw her husband shot in cold blood and was soon thereafter shot just the same. Taiga just so happened to be small enough that he was able to fit under a tatami mat that had been moved out of place just enough for him to witness the entire thing. It was the first time the boy had ever felt fear.. and it was the first time that he realized how cold this world truly was. Fast forwarding 6 years into the future, Taiga had just Silver Swordsman.jpg|Natsu(Familiar) With two silver swords Silver Swordsman(1 Sword).jpg|Natsu with Komuri Shadow Wolf.jpg|Komuri(Grown Up) Raika and Natsu.jpg|Natsu and Raika when they first met God's Judgement Circle.jpg|Spell Circle of God's Judgement finished Highschool... four years earlier than expected. His progidal mind as well as his unique learning capability had excelled his education to an astounding degree. His finite deductive skills in addition to his cognitive thinking process quickly sent him into one of the best colleges that the education system could offer at the young age of 16. This was where he met his one and only good friend, Natsu. Natsu was Taiga's right hand man when it came to... well, just about anything. His ideas were outlandish. His thinking process was out of this world and most of the school populous thought he was absolutely insane. Something about these two caught eachother's attention though.. it wasn't like that normal 'Opposites attract' type deal.. it was something more than that. Almost as if there was some mystic force that brought them together as they truly understood one another like brothers. Things went well for the next few years. Natsu and Taiga were two peas in the same pod. They knew what each other was thinking most of the time and they shared a great majority of their time together during those years. It was during this time that Taiga learned from Natsu how to play the grass flute. It was their own special way of communicating with one another. During that time they picked up on several life lessons and each went their own way through college until that one fated day when Natsu decided to leave Japan and head to the States. It had been five years since Taiga had met Natsu.. and it would be their last time seeing one another on that night when Natsu decided to leave. Late at night, on Friday of all days, Natsu decided to head to the airport as he knew that his flight was going to be a long one. As such he made arrangements for a midnight flight in order to reach his destination in a timely manner without much hassle in trying to get through the lines. His plan was perfect.. very thought out but there was on error that Natsu didn't take into account... one unknown variable that he had forgotten to attend to. Other drunk drivers on the road. It wasn't until it was too late that Natsu noticed the man driving the vehicle. Being shaken off the road and being sent into the nearby ditch, Natsu had his lungs pierced by several mettalic car parts that broke apart and rammed themselves into his chest. His death wasn't quick... it was long and painful. He lungs filled up with blood and he choked to death before actually bleeding out several minutes later. Taiga hadn't found out about his death until two weeks later. His death was shocking to Taiga... and from then on he became less interactive with other people. He devoted most of his time towards his studies and becoming one of the most intelligent people in his field of work. He soon became teacher and immediately started teaching Middle School, where he first started the AP Anatomy class and from the on went to High School and soon Higashi College. Taiga didn't like the way his life had went though... for another five years Taiga had kept teaching and doing his own thing until finally that day struck him when he found a way to change things around. It wasn't until SAO came out that he found out what he must do to change. SAO was his way of changing over to a new leaf... it wasn't like he knew it was going to become his new life. Spells and Attacks List of Spells and Attacks Category:Character Category:Male Category:SAO Character Category:SAO Player